There is currently increasing demand for ultra-high voltage (UHV) semiconductor devices. The process for manufacturing UHV devices can introduce some complications or difficulties over existing low-voltage (LV) manufacturing techniques. Process monitoring, for example, can be more difficult to implement into the UHV manufacturing process than the LV manufacturing process.
During LV manufacturing processes, monitoring devices may be placed on the scribe lines between dies. However, the monitoring devices used in UHV manufacturing processes are ordinarily too large to fit on scribe lines. Moreover, placing the monitoring devices in other locations may decrease chip yield.